New Beginnings
by xXxFallin
Summary: Emo Bella is off to college in hopes of starting over & meeting new people. She never really fit in at her old school & hasnt had a friend since Jake left her years ago. Also shes never been in love, so what does she think when she meets Edward? All human
1. Early Risings and A Bad Flight

**A New Beginning.**

Chapter one: _Early Rising and A Bad Flight_

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may wish I did.. _SM owns Twilight NOT me. _(And just for the record, don't expect me to put that there every time, I'm not going to remember to do that shit.)

_Return me to salvation  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ?  
Tourniquet  
-Evanescence, Tourniquet_

_**That has nothing to do with this chapter, its just a good song, search it up!  
**_ "Bells!" I heard my dad call from downstairs, "get up honey, you don't want to miss your flight!"

If I get to sleep for a little bit longer I do." I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear. I looked at the clock. 4:15am.. Great.. "I'll be up in a minute," I called out, to him this time instead of myself.

* * *

Today was my last day at rainy Forks, and I cant really say that I'm disappointed to be leaving. I've lived here my whole life, and well, Forks isn't really my kind of place. Its rainy. Hardly ever gets any sun. And its so small, nothing happens. I don't have any friends here anyways, everyone kind of thinks of me as the weird emo kid who never smiles. It's not that I don't want to smile it's just that.. I don't really have a reason too. My parents split before I was born and now hate each other and I have no friends at all. I did once, Jake. He left me without a good bye almost 3 years ago **(A/N: She's 18 now.)** and I haven't heard from him since.

He was my only friend, my best friend ever since we were little, I've never been closer to anybody then I am to him. So that's another reason why I don't smile. There are more but I think you get the point. I just don't have reasons to be happy.

As I was thinking this I realised that there was a tear running down my cheek so I wiped it away automatically. I don't like crying, it's a sign of weakness, and I need to be strong.  
I got up out of bed and the room started spinning because I got up to fast. I steadied myself and then went over to my dresser and got my brush and started to tame the multi coloured mess called my hair. I died it black soon after Jake left and decided I liked it, then I started adding different colours to it, purple, pink, blue, etc. It was a group of colours and I loved it. It suited me so well. It was fun. No one (minus Jake) ever really knew that though, because even before I was scene no one really liked me. I was used to it, so I didn't really think much of it.

When I was finally done with my hair I went over to my makeup bag. Well the three of them. What can I say? I'm a makeup junkie. First I pulled out my foundation to put on my porcelain-like skin, though I don't use much of that. Then blush, followed my lipstick, grey eye shadow and mascara. Finally I pulled put my eyeliner. I use more of that then any other makeup. I had multiple colours but today I decided to put on some oh-so-original black. After I had a shit load of that on I was done with makeup.

I walked to the other side of my too small bedroom and looked into the closet, pulled out a black short skirt with neon yellow leggings to go along, and a surprisingly not see through white tank top to finish it off (I have a unique sence of style.) I went back to my dresser and got out all my jewellery then put the majority of it on.

Done, and I look half decent. Win.

I grabbed two of my bags and dragged them down downstairs by the door. I'm going to college in California, it was an arts college, but it had more then just the arts, they had too many different subjects to degree in I don't even know half of them. It was called Arts College of California (ACC,) original right? But since I'm off too college, I have quite a few bags. I don't really mind shopping but I'd rather be doing something else, but a girl needs her clothes.. And makeup and jewellery.

I ran back up the stairs two more times and then I had all my bags. I went into the kitchen too the smell of bacon and eggs. "Smells good, dad," I grinned then replied, "Thanks Bells."

He went over to the cupboard and got out two plates and two brought mine over and I instantly dug in. I finished soon after so I put my dishes in the sink and started to wash them."Ready to leave?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." I gave a small smile then went to get my coat and shoes on. I looked out the window and saw the usual rain falling from the sky. "Of course," I muttered to myself. I hope my flight doesn't get cancelled .. This was kind of going to be my new beginning, I'm still going to dress and act the same, but maybe I'll get the chance to meet some new people, make friends. Id kill for that, because I need someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to hang out with when I got bored… and someone to love.

I got in the police cruiser after all my bags were in the trunk and looked out the window for the half an hour ride to the air port. It was quiet, Charlie doesn't talk much and I get that from him, so we were silent the whole way there.

* * *

I was all checked through and my bags were ready I was about to get on the plane when Charlie spoke for the first time, "Bye Bells, I'm going to miss you around the house. And your cooking." Then he gave me a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dad," I replied.

"Be safe, Ok?" His eyes were starting to fill with tears and his voice was cracking. I felt so bad leaving him.

"I will Dad, promise," then my flight was called and I left to get on the plane. I waved once and then he was out of sight.  
I went to my seat and waited for everyone else to get on the plane. I felt someone kick the back of my chair so I turned around and saw a little kid, about 9, behind me. Oh this is not going to be fun. I turned back in my seat only to feel another kick. I didn't want to freak the kid out by yelling at him so I stayed quiet.

A couple minutes later someone came to sit next to me, I looked up and saw a huge man there that was sweating like a pig who looked to be in about his late 30's. This was not going to be a fun ride…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it wasn't the best, but I had to start the story off somewhere right?**

I had fun writing it though :D

Just to let you know, there is a reason I mentioned Jake so much, I think.. I don't really know where I'm going with this story yet but I'm pretty sure Jake's gonna be brought up quite a bit, but no that does not necessarily mean that he's coming back.

Sooo yeah. :P First chapter of my first fanfic is done :D

Please review because I really want to know what you thought, even if you didn't like it, because I will take what you said into thought if its something to improve my writin or the story.

Thanks!  
Show me the love and or hate in reviews?

Xx  
Sofia


	2. Hot Days and a Hyperactive Roommate

**Chapter two: **_Hot Days and A Hyperactive Roommate._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, sadly SM does._

I've become so numbI can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
- Linkin Park, Numb

**Once again, has nothing to do with the chapter, just an awesome song, check it out!  
**

When I got to the campus I couldn't believe this was where I was going to school. It was huge. There were buildings everywhere, big buildings. There were a lot of trees and benches, people were out sitting in the shade of the trees, which made sense because it was a really hot day. I loved it, its never been this warm in Forks.

I was walking to the main building to get my schedule, room number, all that stuff, I took in my surroundings. There were fountains, more trees and benches, more huge buildings, but there were also dance studios which stood out amongst the rest of the buildings, water falls, and beautiful scenery. This was going to be perfect since I was taking photography. I've been interested in it since I was little.

I was also getting a degree writing, another interest of mine.

A few minutes later I got too the main building, it was cool inside which was nice because of the hot weather. The receptionist looked up at me and smiled. She was pretty, an un-natural blonde with sky blue eyes, she looked to be in her late 20's. That's pretty young, I thought to myself.

"How may I help you?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm new here and I just came by to pick up my schedule, room number and key.. Yeah you get the point." I replied.

She started looking through some papers then finally looked up at me, "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, but yeah that's me," I said.

"Ok, here you go," she handed me all the forms that I had to get my teachers to sign and my room number, key, and schedule.

"Thank you," I said as I took the papers.

"No problem, dear," she smiled. I gave her a small smile then turned to look for my room. It was on the other side of campus.. Great.

* * *

It took my a while to get across campus but when I finally stepped in the building I was hit with the air conditioning again. It felt amazing seeing as I was fucking hot, like I'm all for the sun but this is just Hell.

My room was on the fourth floor so I way beyond glad that there was an elevator. I looked at my room number again. 476.

***

I checked the number on the door for the third time. This is it. I used my key and let myself in only to find a short pixie-like girl on the couch. She got up at once and practically danced over to me. There was something very graceful about her.

She held out her hand to me, "You must by Isabella," she smiled big.

I decided to give her the up down. Not in a "checking you out to see if I'd wanna fuck you" kind of way but more too see what she looked like. She was short, Maybe 5 foot at most. She had short coal black hair that was stuck up in all directions, the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen with absolutely perfect skin. She was utterly gorgeous.

I realised I was just staring at her like some sort of freak so I shook her hand, "Yeah, but I prefer Bella," I smiled shyly at her.

"Ok, I like Bella better anyways. I'm Alice Cullen by the way," she said. Ok, this girl seemed to have a lot of energy, but she was nice and very welcoming. She didn't judge me by my appearance, which I liked. "Let me show you your room, Bella!"  
Before I could say anything she was dragging me down a small hallway, so I just stayed quiet. She opened up the last door on the right, and pulled me inside.

"Do you like it!?" She was practically bouncing on spot now, so before I looked around the room I told her to calm down, she was still kinda hyper but I already knew that it was just something about her that wasn't about to change.

When I looked around the room I decided it wasn't so bad, the walls were white and it had a black carpet by the bed. The dresser handles were pink and the dresser was white, same with the night stand. There was a lamp with a white shade on it on the stand. There was a shit load of white, but that was Ok, white, black and grey was the colour of my room back at my Dads house. They used to be baby blue but that was before Jake left.

The room was actually pretty nice.. But then I saw the bed. It was the most girly shade of pink ever invented and it was so fluffy.

"Uh, yeah its all Ok, besides the bed, I could definitely use a different, less… puffy bed sheet.

She smiled bigger then she already was which I didn't think was possible. "I had a feeling that my new roommate would want black so I painted it all before you got here, and I got you a new bedspread, a black one, but I never got the change to put it on the bed, so I'm so glad that you like it! I'll be right back!"

With that she left the room and went to the door across from mine. When she opened the door the first thing I saw was pink. It was like, attack of the killer puffy, pink things. I could already tell that this was the kind of room she'd have. Though I didn't really mind because she seemed like a really nice person.

When she came back into my room she was holding a black bed sheet. I grinned at her then she passed it to me, "Here you go. I'll leave you to get settled, but when you're done do you wanna go out and get something too eat? There's nothing to eat here and I want you too meet my friends."

I smiled at her. Not grinned, smiled, truly smiled, because there was just something about her that made her so likable. I think we're going to be really great friends.

"Yeah sure, I would love too."

She smiled one more time then left and closed the door behind her so I started to get settled.I think I was going to like it here.

* * *

**Hope you liked that. Personally I think that its better then the first chapter, and it's a hell of a lot longer, with more detail I think, so I hope you enjoyed**

**Just for the record there were some people doing some fucking construction in the bathroom so there was a shit load of noise, so don't be surprised.**

**Please review!**

**Oh one last thing, thanks to TwilightGirl03 for alerting this story, and even more so The One And Only Sullen Cullen who reviewed, added me as a favourite author, added this story to her favourites and added me AND this story to alerts. Thank you guys so much, really appreciate it! Keep it commin. Alsooo if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter I'd love to hear them!**

**Thankss!**

**Xx  
Sofia.**


	3. Thin red scars

**Chapter three: **_Thin red scars._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does._

_That little bitch with her head held so high  
Talking shit and I  
Cut myself so I can feel something I  
Know is not a lie  
-Marianas Trench, Say Anything_

**Not much to do with the chapter. Search it up though! Marianas trench ftw.**

I put the last of my things on my dresser then sighed and picked it back up. It was a picture of me and Jake from when we were little.

It was deffinitly one of my favourites, it was so cute and fun.

Also and it was taken before things got awkward between us. At around 14 he told me he loved me and I couldn't return his feelings. He was just a friend to me. My best friend in the world who I couldn't live without, well until I had too. It made him kinda upset but I think he got over it eventually. I hope he did, he didn't show it if it still upsed him, but I could always see that there was something wrong with him, he just hid it really well…

_Flashback:  
_

_I told my Dad that I was going off too Jake's house, he asked too drive me but I wanted to walk, it wasn't too long and it was fall so everything was gorgeous._

_"Sure, Bells, but be careful Ok?"_

_"Of course, Dad," I kissed his cheek then I left._

_While I was walking I took in my surroundings, I loved the fall, It was gorgeous, that's why I loved photography so much, it was a way to capture a moment and cherish it forever.  
I didn't bring my professional camera but I really wish I did._

***

When I got to Jakes house 45 minutes had passed since I left so Jake was worried about me.

_"Bells, where the hell have you been?!" He asked the second I came into view of his house._

_"Calm the fuck down and I'll tell you," I said with a little bit of attitude. I couldn't help it, he practically yelled at me because I look a half hour more then It should have to get to his house._

_He closed his eyes and spoke calmly this time, "Bella, where have you been?"_

_"Thank you, Jake, and if you must know I walked here," I said offhandedly._

_"Why on earth would you walk here? that's like an hour walk!"_

_"I know, but its fall so the scenery is beautiful, you know how much I like looking at that."_

_"Yeah that's true. Sorry I kinda flipped at you," he said while looking like he really meant it._

_Why can I not stay mad at this guy?? I sighed. "Its Ok, Jake, just try not to freak on me next time Ok?"_

_His mood instantly lightened when he knew I wasn't mad at him. "I wont Bells, promise," he said while grinning, then he came over and gave me one of his bear hugs._

_"Jake…. Cant… Breath!"_

_He pulled away then laughed, "Sorry Bells."_

_"Yeah yeah," I smiled at him. "So why'd you ask me to come over anyways?" I was curious, because usually we just come and go whenever, its not actually asking for the other to come over._

_He kept on smiling then said, "I gotta tell you something" He grabbed my hand then dragged be along._

_"Where are we going?!" I laughed._

_"To first beach of course." Oh I loved it there, it was gorgeous, me and Jake went there all the time, it was one of my favourite places too go. When we were little we found this tree with roots sticking out of the ground that were like benches. It was old and huge. I loved it._

***

It wasn't a long walk so we got there shortly after.I took off my shoes like I always did (besides in winter, like I'm not that much of a dumb-ass, seriously), and walked along the beach with my shoes in one hand, Jakes hand in the other.

_When we got to the tree we took our usual places on it next to each other. Jake looked kinda worried so I asked, "You Ok, you seem nervous?" Why would he be nervous? I was really confused now._

_"Uh yeah um I'm fine." By this point his breathing was starting to get a little weird. Ok what could be so hard to tell me that he was panting and looking more nervous then I've ever seen him? I keep getting more and more confused…"_

_Ok then… So are you going to tell me or what?"He took one deep breath then said the words that I thought he would never say, "I'm in love with you Bella. I love you with all my heart. I have for two years and I liked you since we were 10." He looked at me like I was afraid of what I would say, which I think he was._

_"Wow Jake.. Um.. I really don't know what to say… I love you, just not in that way, your like a brother too me, that's all you've ever been to be and that's all you ever will be.. I'm sorry.." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I saw how sad he was, he took my hand and we walked back to his house, then I started walking home because I don't think he wanted me here, he-_

_End of flashback_

I couldn't stand looking at it anymore because I knew I would cry if I kept thinking about this and looking at the photo so I put it down.

I came out of my room too go see Alice and tell her that I was ready too I leave.

When got out she was on the couch again but there was someone there with her. A guy. He must have come when I was thinking about Jake, so I never heard him. They both turned around and looked at looked at me.

"Finally done I'm guessing," Alice said with a little joking in her voice.

Then she looked at the mystery guy, "Jasper, this is Bella, my new roommate I told you about, and Bella this is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Hello Bella." He had a slight Texan accent and honey blond hair. Hazel eyes and had a medium build. He was attractive so I can see why Alice fell for him. He probably had a good personality too because Alice wasn't shallow, I could just tell that she wasn't.

I smiled a little, then nodded at him. It was kind of awkward but Alice broke the silence, "I think the guys will be waiting for us now, lets get going" she pulled Jasper up off the couch and led us out the door. It was about 5pm now so It was finally starting to cool off which I was thankful of.

***

We reached the restaurant a little while later and sure enough, there were people there, two boys and one girl. The girl was absolutely beyond gorgeous, maybe a bit better looking then Alice and that was saying a lot. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached half way down her back, same colour eyes as Jasper, flawless skin and her makeup was amazing. She looked a lot like Jasper, maybe they were twins. What was with this school and all the good looking people?

The next person I looked at was a guy, well more like half man - half bear. He was absolutely huge, big muscles, tall, maybe 6" 2', with dark drown curly hair. He then smiled at something the blonde girl said and that scariness about him went away, he looked like a little kid, with his dimples. He seemed like he was the joker of the group, I don't know what it was, but I could just tell, I was good with telling peoples personalities.

Then the last person in the group absolutely took my breath away. He had golden coloured hair that I instantly wanted to run my hands through. His eyes, oh my GOD his eyes. They were the kind of eyes you got lost in. They were the most amazing coloured green I have ever seen. Its like they were emeralds. He was a bit above average height and built, not lanky, but not huge like the joker guy.

Alice gestured to the blonde, "Bella, this is Rosalie, but we all call her Rose, Rose the is Bella. Rose and Jasper are twins by the way." So they _were_ twins. She nodded at me and then continued her conversation with the bear-like/ joker guy.

She then gestured to the person Rose was in a conversation with, "Emmett, this is Bella, Bella, Emmett, but we call him Em. He's the joker, Rose's boyfriend, and my brother, not to proud of the last part though."He faked a hurt expression then said, "Why Alice, it makes me so sad to hear you say that, because I always thought I was an amazing brother too you."

"Define amazing. You scared off all my boyfriends, well besides Jasper of course, and you embarrassed me so many times I lost count."

"Yeah, your point?" We all laughed but then he came over and gave me a bear hug and said, "Now aren't you just a gorgeous little thing."

I grinned then replied jokingly, "And aren't you just a flirty humongous thing?"

He laughed out loud and the dimples came back."Oh, I like you already," then he went back to sit by Rose.

"And last but not least," Alice gestured to the gorgeous green eyed guy, "Edward Cullen, my other brother, we call him Eddie when we want to bug him by the why and he is.. The schools player. Why did mom and dad have to make people like these the people I have to live with?" Oh. Of course someone as good looking as him would be the schools player.

"You make me come of as a great person, Alice," said Edward, with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, you cant get mad at me, I just tell it the way it is and you know it."

For that he had no reply so he looked away, the second he looked at me his gaze went down my wrists. I forgot that if the sleeves of my shirt raised you could see the thin , red scars all over my wrists. It was a miracle Alice never noticed. Well maybe she did but she just never pointed it out too be wanting to be polite. I pulled down on my sleeves even though I was pretty sure they were covered again.

Then his gaze went back up too my face, and he acted as though he never saw anything, which I know he did, and said, "Its nice too meet you, Bella." He smiled at me but I knew it was forced. His smile, even though it was forced, brightened up his face. I could only imagine how good he looked when it was a true smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward."

Alice and Jasper went to sit next to another on one side of the booth with Em and Rose so I had no choice but too go and sit next too Edward.

"What was that, Bella?" He whispered when he was sure the others were to engaged in their own conversations to notice ours.

"Oh, that's… Nothing." I pulled down on my sleeves again even though I knew you couldnt see the scars.

I also knew he was going to press further but before he could our waitress came over and asked us what we wanted too drink. This conversation was going too have to wait, because I knew Edward wasn't about to let it go.

* * *

**Ok, I have to say, I loved that, so much, it was really long too.**

**Thanks too Jess (The One and Only Sullen Cullen) for giving me the idea for Edward noticing the scars on her wrists. Check out her stories, I havent read them all but the ones I have are good. But I think her idea made the chapter so much better!**

**Hope you liked it as much as I did**

**Review! (weather or not you have an acc, because i have it set so you can, no excuses not too!)**

**xx**  
**Sofia**


	4. Reminders

__

**Chapter four: **_Reminders_

**Disclaimer: **___I don't own Twilight, SM does_

__

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found  
-Tokio Hotel, Don't jump  
_

**This time, the song does have too do with the chapter, can you guess what?**

* * *

After we were done eating we stayed there for a little while and talked while we were waiting for the bill.

Edward didn't talk too me for the rest of the night. Well until we were done eating, because Alice and Jazz (found out his nickname about an hour after we got here), Rose and Emmett started talking and ignoring us again.

"Bella, I'm not kidding, what was that?" There was an edge of panic in his voice that I didn't understand, I mean we just met for fucks sake. Why does he give a shit about me?

"Edward, for fucks sake, I told you it was nothing, let it go." I wasn't trying too be mean too him, but well I was nervous about telling anyone that I cut myself, each cut was a reminder of some shit or another that went wrong in my life.

I haven't cut in a while because things haven't been so bad lately.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I don't mean too be pushy I just want too know what's gone wrong with your life that's lead too you cutting your wrists…"

"Look Edward, and I don't mean too be a bitch, but the only way that I'm going too tell you that is if we become close, as in best friends, or if we fall in love, and I really don't think that's going too happen. Well not anytime soon at least so can you just _please _drop it?"A look of hurt crossed his face, but it passed in a second so I couldn't tell if it was really there in the first place. Maybe I was starting to get delusional. Who knows?

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want."We got our check then so we each laid a little but of money on my table and left.

**EPOV**

Her words hurt. When she said she wasn't planning on becoming a close friend, or falling in love with me.

I wanted to get close too her. I wanted too know why she was like she was and why they did that too her.

I don't know how anyone could ever do that to a girl like her. She was amazing. Gorgeous. Fragile. Her hair looked so soft, even though it was black with multiple different colours in it, it was healthy looking. And her eyes. Her eyes were like the colour of milk chocolate. It was as if I could see right into her soul through her.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I don't think this about girls. I check out their body, and if its hot, I get in their pants. I don't look at their face and see if they were good looking, and even if I did I wouldn't study every feature of it and think it was the most gorgeous thing ever made.

"EDWARD?!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"No need to break my eardrum," I said under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Then I must be talking to Alice, because anyone else on this Earth would not be able to hear that."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what I was trying too say when you were off in your own -probably perverted- world was, do you need a ride back to campus? Or are you gonna get one with Em and Rose?"

I looked over at Bella just too find her staring at me. She blushed then looked away.

God could she be any cuter?

Ugh, there I go again. I seriously got to stop thinking about her like this. I mean, I didn't even know the girl for Christ sake.

Then I decided I wanted too get too know her better, to start things over so I didn't come off so pushy.

So I said to Alice, "Um I think I'll get a ride with you if that's Ok."

She looked excited. Why? Then she gave me that smile that said she was up to something. I glared but that just made her smile more."Common then Ed." She winked then went too the passenger side and got Jasper too drive. Oh. Was her plan to get me and Bella together? Sounds like something she'd do.

I sighed then got in the car next too Bella.

She looked kind of awkward so I broke the silence first, "Um, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean too be rude."

She looked at me for a second then looked ahead, "Yeah, its fine, I'm just… not used to people caring enough to ask so it was kind of odd for me, you know?"How could someone not care enough too ask why the fuck she cut her wrists. I mean come on.

I just nodded at her because I did get it, before I came here too college my parents never gave a fuck about me. That probably has a lot to do with the way I am now. The schools player that doesn't give shit about grades and can do whatever he wants because no ones going to punish him.

"Yeah.. I know." She looked at me questioningly but let it go. Didn't push me too tell her like I did. God I'm such a douche. **(A/N: Haha today someone was being stupid and said douche had no "E". That's just a shout out to the person who's a dumb ass and was wrong. Yeah I know your not reading this but still. You know who you are.) **I really shouldn't have pushed her like that. It was… well rude.

"And I'm sorry for saying that I wasn't planning on being your friend or anything like that. I think it would be nice too get to know you better," she said that was really unexpected. She didn't need too be sorry for that.I looked up and I saw Alice smiling in the rear-view mirror. Cocky little bastard. But she was my sister so therefore I am entitled to love her. Yeah, my life sucks I know.

"It's fine. And I think it would be nice too get to know you better."She smiled at me and then we pulled up into school grounds. Jasper was heading to drop the girls off at their dorm before us."I'll be counting on it," she grinned then opened up the car door because Jasper just pulled up too the girls dorm. She got out with a quick 'thank you' for Jasper then waited for Alice as she said bye to him.

They shared a quick goodbye kiss then Alice left and caught up with Bella and they left together.

While they were leaving the only thing I could think about was what it would be like too kiss Bella the way Jasper and Alice kissed.

I don't know what this girl was doing to me but I sure as hell didn't like it…

**BPOV**

On the way back too our room Alice and I talked, but really, all I could think about Edward. When I said I wanted to get to know him better I wasn't kidding. There was just something about him that made me want to get to know one thing I wasn't looking forward to was that I knew as me and Edward got closer, I would end up spilling my guts out to him. Why I cut myself. There were a bunch of reasons was to why I cut myself and I knew I was going to tell Edward one day.I don't know how I knew, but I did. And I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone why I did, but I wasn't looking forward to it anyways.I just don't see how he noticed so quickly, the cuts. No one ever noticed them, no one paid enough attention _too _notice them.I was going to have to ask him about that.

I started paying attention to Alice's' babbling then."Oh I knew it! I knew you and Edward were going too become amazing friends! Oh my god! I bet your going to fall in love with him! I know it, I know it, _I know it_ !"

"Alice!"

"What?"

"I am not going too fall in love with Edward! Why do you even think that?!"

"Because I'm good with people, I can always tell when someone is going to fall for someone and I know you two are going to fall for each other!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that…"

I wasn't going to fall for Edward. Sure I wanted to be friends with him and get to know him better. I don't know why I want to do that even. But I was _not _going to fall for Edward least I hope not.

***

When we got back to our room it was 11:00pm. Past curfew. **(A/N: I'm gonna make their curfew 10:45pm) **I was glad that no one saw not that I'm afraid to get in trouble, but its my first day of college, I really don't think I need to be in trouble already.

I brushed my teeth, called out goodnight to Alice then headed to my room.I put on a baggy, old band t-shirt, a pair of boy shorts then got in bed.I turned out the light next to my bed and tried to get to sleep, but all I could think about was Edward.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was could I not get to sleep?!

I climbed out of bed then went into the "living room". I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels but nothing good was on so I got a glass of water, chugged it, put it in the sink then went back to bed.I eventually got to sleep, but only to find myself dreaming about none other then Edward Cullen. The gorgeous man with his sexy hair and emerald-like amazing green eyes. I didn't want to dream about this so I woke up.

There was something wrong with me, I mean I'm dreaming about someone I just met today for fucks was something wrong with that wasn't there?

I started thinking about what Alive said, that I was going to fall for Edward.

And I just realised how true her words were.

I was falling for Edward Cullen and I was falling hard... again, there is something wrong with me.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPROTANT!**

**Ugh I hated that chapter. It was terrible but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter four done though which is aw e s o m e ! I got bored yesterday so I took out a sheet of paper and started writing a story. In short its about this girl (Bella) who was abused her whole life, her father beat her mom to death and her brother left two years ago so she was living alone with her dad who was abused her and was a total drunk. She manages to lie to get away from her Dad. She was living out on the streets when she meets this Mystery Guy (Yeah, you know who he is) who takes her into his home so she's not homeless anymore. The story's going to be about her life there, and whatever else I think to put in it. And I was wondering if you guys wanted me to make it into a fan fiction?

**Please send me your answer in a review, along with what you thought of this if you read the beginning where I put the song "Don't jump" by Tokio Hotel, then said it had something to do with the chapter, re-read the part: **_"Edward, for fucks sake, I told you it was nothing, let it go." I wasn't trying too be mean too him, but well I was nervous about telling anyone that I cut myself, each cut was a reminder of some shit or another that went wrong in my life."_

**No its not obvious, I tried to make it not be , but send me your guesses!**

**And..**

**Heartless Assassin: If I can find a place to put that in, and think of how to finish that part, I will use that idea, thought I'd let you know. I like the i d e a .**

**JacobLuver : I do know what happened to him, but that will be in later chapters, because Bella don't know yet. Well I think that's what's gonna happen.**

**Well anyways..**

**Review!**

**XxSofia**

**(god this is a damn long AN!)**


	5. First Day

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter five: **_First day_

_I got a single silver bullet_

_Shot right through my heart_

_To prove I can survive_

_Without you_

_-Hawthorne Heights, Silver Bullet_

**Nothing to do with the chapter, like always.**

I woke up the next morning to the annoying shrill noise of my stinking alarm clock. I smacked the alarm clock hoping that I hit the snooze button. But instead I just ended up smacking the night stand. Good going Bella! I felt around for a bit when I finally hit the snooze button.

I was tired as hell. I hardly got any sleep because I was to busy thinking about Edward freaking Cullen. Which really sucks seeing as I start my classes today. I was going to look terrible with pink puffy eyes. Great first impression, right?

I slowly got out of bed then walked down the short hallway and went in the first room on the left, AKA: The bathroom. I washed my face then started running the water for my shower. Once it was the right temperature I look off my clothes and hopped in.

It wasn't to warm but it wasn't cold either, Alice took up most of the hot water so I took what I could get. The little bit of cold helped me wake up anyways.

I put a little bit of strawberry scented shampoo on my hand then lathered and rinsed. I did this twice, washed my body, then got out.

I towel dried my hair a little bit then wrapped my towel around my body and headed back into my room.

When I got to my room I looked into the closet and picked out a strapless black dress with white polka dots, a bright yellow belt, and ripped tights. Then I went over to my dresser and opened up the drawer where I keep all my socks, and pulled out white and pink striped socks. I walked over to where I keep all my shoes and pulled out some black, almost knee length heels. I pulled out some jewellery, put it around my neck, then got out my makeup. I put on the regular amount, which is a lot. I teased my hair, straightened the bottom part then I was ready for school.

On the way out I ran into Alice, and I could have sworn her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Ok, Bella I knew you had a different sense of style, but this?!"

"Yup, and I can come up with things even more out there."

"Ok then, I'm not going to judge you or anything but can you not tease your hair as much, please Bella, that's all I'm asking of you," she had an exasperated expression on her face that made me laugh, but I decided I could not tease my hair as much as I usually did for Alice, I mean anyone would have pushed me into my room, made me brush my hair out completely and chance into tight jeans or something like that.

To be honest I should be pretty damn thankful."Thank you Bella!" She squealed, and gave me a hug.I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes till my first class started. It was on the other side of campus so I really had to hurry. "Fuck." I said out loud.

"Hm?" She looked absolutely clueless as to why I said this.

"I'm going to be late as fuck on my first day, I have to be there in 5 minutes and the class is on the other side of campus."

She grinned a slyly grin then said, "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?" **(A/N: Yes I know that is in New Moon, I was quoting from it, so no bull shit please.)**

"Alice! What the hell?!"

She laughed out loud. Haha yeah! So funny Alice… "What the hell are you laughing about?!"

"I was kidding, God. I have a porch and I can get you to class in time if I speed like hell. You in?"

"Yes! Thank you Al, you're a life saver." She grinned but never replied so I just followed her out the door.

When Alice said "Speed like Hell" she want joking, like I was a pretty goddamn fast driver, but this almost gave me a heart attack.

But as she promised she got me to the chemistry lab on time, so I really cannot complain.

"Thanks Al!" I called behind me as I ran to the door.

When I got into the room everyone was already in their seats so they all looked at me as I entered. I gave them all a death glare and all eyes were off me. Well mostly all eyes, there were still two emeralds staring at me.

I blushed then looked for a seat.

The only open one was next to Edward so I sat down by him.

He smiled then looked at my wrists which thank god I put something over, they were so covered with bracelets that you couldn't see an inch of my wrist until the scars stopped. I figured I would run into him today so I was glad I did this.

He looked back up at me with a curious expression on his face so I just grinned slyly then shrugged. He didn't look to pleased.

Today he looked just as gorgeous as he did last time I saw him even, though it was before eight in the morning, he looked great. I was jealous beyond belief. I had to put a shit load of makeup on before I looked decent in the morning, then he just probably gets a shower, runs his hand through his hair, puts the first things he sees on, then leaves then goes for class.

Why couldn't I be so lucky. Argh.

He looked at me questioningly then I realised I must have said that out load. I blushed like mad of course which made his mouth turn up a little at the edges.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" He asked, which made me blush that much more.

"Nothing…" He got up from his seat which made me so confused, only to get more confused as he went up to the white board and picked up the eraser.

He walked back to his seat next to me then flicked it at my head. **(A/N: One of my teachers does that when the kids piss her off. I don't even think I have to say that she's my favourite teacher. Plus she's only 21 xD) **It didn't hurt obviously but I was still offended.

I raised one eyebrow at him then picked the eraser up off the ground and flicked it at him just as he did to be. But he dodged it. "Bitch" I muttered under my breath.

It was his turn to look offended. "Excuse me, Miss. Swan, but what did you just call me?"

"What do you think I called you. I called you a bitch."

"And why am I a bitch?"

"Because you got to flick an eraser at my head and when I flicked it back to dodged it you ass."

"Mmm.. You do have a nice ass." I raised an eyebrow at him again at which he just laughed. "I was kidding Bella," he grinned.

When he said that, and I don't know why, but it made me wish he wasn't kidding. That's seriously messed up in its own way but I did. I wished he thought I had a nice ass.

The teacher walked in then so I didn't get the chance to reply to him, not that I knew what to say anyways.

I was looking at the clock waiting for it to say that this class was over but then Edward spoke, I could tell by the voice that it was him. I didn't hear what he said though.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, do you want to be my partner?"

"What do we need partners for?"

"I honestly don't know but everyone else is getting into partners, so would you like to be mine?"

I grinned but nodded then asked the people next to us what we were getting partnered for.

"We need to do a project with whoever our partner is."

"Any specific topics?"

"Nope, as long as it has to do with chemistry its fine." I thanked the girl then turned back to Edward, "Well I guess we'll find something to do it on then get started," he wrote down the address of his dorm for me then said, "Stop by if you want and we'll get started, I'll just ask Ali what dorm your in if we decide to do it there, Ok?"

"Yeah sure that's fine," I took the piece of paper just as the bell rang so I gave Edward one last smile then left the room.

My other classes were boring, But I had one class with Emmett and one with Jasper and Rosalie which made it better. Emmett was the class clown, he was hilarious really. And Rosalie was really nice to, Jasper was quiet, but polite, I could see myself getting along with him.

He seemed the honest, nice, quiet guy with the good advice. I could see why Al liked him, not that I liked him or anything, but he seemed Al's type, she needs someone like that, someone who can hold her in place.

This was one of the classes that I had alone so I was bored to no end, and instantly jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag when the bell rang. It was the lunch bell, and that I had with Alice, Edward, Em, Jazz and Rose so I wasn't going to be sitting alone at lunch which made me quite happy to be honest.

Me and Jake never went to the same school so I was always the loner, who sat alone at lunch at their own table with no friends.

I got to the lunch room and when I got there I saw them all over at their own table, waving me over the second they saw me.

I smiled at them, got my lunch tray then walked over to them, with everyone in the lunch room staring at me. Al realised that I was uncomfortable and suggested that we eat outside, it was nice out again with only the slightest breeze so everyone agreed.

Once we were seated at a table outside we all started talking.

"So how was your first day Bella?" Alice asked. Everyone turned to look at me then, just like in the cafeteria, except this wasn't awkward, they were all my friends.

"It was nice, I have one class with Edward, one with Emmett, and one with Rose and Jasper. Plus lunch with all you. So its all good." I smiled at them and they all grinned back except Alice.

"Its not fair that they all have a class with you but I don't."

"Well what class do you have next?"

"Physiology." She said looking hopeful. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it then saw me and Alice had the same class next.

"Me to." I said smiling at her.

She looked ecstatic at the news, "Yay! Me and Bella have the same class! Awesome!"

"Alice calm down, Ok?" I said laughing. I don't think she wanted to but she did anyways.

Emmett, Rose and Alice and Jasper went back to the conversations they were having before I showed up in the caf so I me and Edward started talking. She smirked at me then said, "So you were happy to have a class with me were you now?"

I blushed then replied trying to sound nonchalant, "Yeah well, its not like I know anyone besides you guys so I think I should be happy I have classes with any of you." Well that was a total lie. I was happy beyond belief that me and Edward were in the same class. I wasn't about to tell him that though. I don't know him very well so its not like he's going to like me back. I would just be embarrassing myself if I told him how happy it really made me.

He didn't get the chance to reply because some girl started walking up to Edward. She was an unnatural blonde and was wearing more makeup then I do, because I pile on the eye makeup, that's it, I'm emo so obviously I'm going to do that. But she does it to make her look good. She was wearing a tank top that criss-crossed in the back and had a very deep neckline matched with beyond short short-shorts with 5 inch high heels. Slut.

She walked over to Edward, ignoring me and the rest of us. "Hey Edward," she said in a probably-meant-to-be-seducing purr. As she was saying this she stuck out her chest in a very suggestive way.

Edward looked over at her then seemed annoyed. "Hello Tanya." His voice was tight and seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here with her. Huh.

What was up with them?

"Wanna come over to my house tonight?" More suggestive-ness with an even more stuck out chest. To be quite frank, Id had enough of this Tanya person.

"Look "Tanya"" I said, "If you could please stop sticking out you're A cups for two seconds and realise that Edward doesn't want to talk to you." Everyone was looking at me with wide-eyes. I don't know what got into me, but I wanted to bitch this slut the hell away from Edward. **(A/N: Dunno if that makes sense. It does in my mind.)**

Tanya looked over at me for the first time with a very pissed expression on her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She said, no longer purring for Edward.

"I think I'm Bella Swan, who is fed up with your slutty ass. Now I don't know who you think _you _are. But you sure as hell aren't wanted here, so why don't you get the fuck away from me and my friends. That includes Edward." I narrowed my eyes at her and could tell that she was beyond pissed now.

"Edward doesn't need anyone to talk for him, he can do it himself."

"Yeah well, I don't think he has the balls to stand up to you like this, so _I'm_ doing it instead. Now leave."

"Fine, but this isn't over _Bella_," she sneered my name while I just smirked at her and watched as she walked away, swinging her hips as much as she could. Which made her look retarded, but anyways.

"Wow Bella." Edward said.

"What? Your saying that like no ones ever stood up to that slutty bitch before."

"Yeah that's because no one has."

"Well someone should have." I hoped no one asked why I did that because really, I didn't know why I did it myself.

The lunch bell rang then and I was thankful. Saved by the bell.

The rest of the day went by without incident and I was just heading to my last class of the day. Gym. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I was clumsy as fuck so I really wasn't good at sports.

When I got into the gym the first person I saw was Edward.

He looked over at the door as if he could tell that I was there, then jogged over to me. "Looking forward to gym, Swan?"

"Ugh, not at all I'm clumsy as hell so I really don't like gym."

"Well your in luck. We're doing volleyball today," he said with a wink.

"Great." I groaned. He laughed at me then dragged me over to his friend that he was talking to before I left. I went along grudgingly, not really wanting to meet him. He'd just think I was a freak like most people.

"Jessie this is Bella," he started, "Bella, Jessie," he gestured to a really hot guy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes. Not Edward standards, but still, this Jessie person was pretty fine.

He hugged my like Emmett did when I first met him and made me feel like I belonged there. When he pulled away he smiled a perfect, white smile then winked at me.

Being me I blushed and looked away. I didn't get to talk to him though because we had to start playing volleyball which was not going to be pretty.

***By the end of the game I managed to smack Edward in the head, Kick Jessie in the balls, and smack myself in the chest, not to mention hurting all the people on my team, and the team next to ours.

Volleyball was not my sport. Well I don't really have a sport but volleyball was one of my worst.

Once gym was over I changed back into my regular clothes then turned for the door when I ran into none other then Tanya. Of course.

"What the hell do you want Tanya?"

"For you to stay away from Edward you bitch, he's mine."

"Look, I don't even want him in that way, you do, but he doesn't want you, so stay the fuck away from him.

I walked away without a second glance behind me even though I knew she was watching my every step.

The walk back to my dorm was short so I got there within 10 minutes. When I got into my room Alice was there waiting for me, reading to pounce and ask why I did that for Edward.

"What the hell Bella!? Why?! No one stands up to Tanya like that! That just doesn't happen.!"

"Well it should have because she's a bitch that needs to be told off in my point of view."

"But why? Why did you do that because she was flirting with Edward. Everyone flirts with Edward and you got to get used to that."

"Look Alice I don't know why I did it, Ok? I'm going to my room." She looked at me but didn't hold me back.

But as soon as I said that I didn't know why I did it, I knew I was lying. I did it because I liked Edward, much, much more then I should. And that wasn't right.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed guys, no it wasn't very good and I made you wait so long for it and I feel bad for that, but I just haven't been in the mood to write. Sorry.**

**That chapter might have been important, you never know.**

**But anyways, review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Love yah guys!**

**Review**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	6. Getting Caught

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter six: **_Getting caught _

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
__You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
__Everyone always gave you what you wanted  
__You never had to work it was always there  
__You don't know what its like, what its like.  
__-Simple Plan, Welcome to my Life_

**Enjoy this chapter people! I think its gonna be one of my better ones but we'll see…**

****I woke up the next morning with a start. I'd had a nightmare, but not just any nightmare. It's one I've been having for years. I was in a field, kind of like a clearing with Jake. We were having the same conversation we had while sitting on our tree. One of the last conversations I'd had with him. But after he told me he loved me, I told him I loved him too. The words just came into my head and I spoke them. Me, the me who was lying in bed, knew that it wasn't true, that I didn't love Jake. But the me in the dream didn't.

As soon as I said it, he pounced on me, he attacked me, started kissing me with such force I thought my lips would bruise. His tongue was begging for entry but I wouldn't grant it.

He pressed his body up against mine fiercely and put his hands on my ass. Finally I was able to pull away, but when I did Jake was gone, he just disappeared, I looked around frantically trying to find him but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

I started calling out his name, and ran through the woods while calling it, in hopes to find him somewhere. After 20 minutes of this I got tired and sat down then started to cry. I cried and cried and cried. By the time I was done crying it was dark out. Like pitch black out and I couldn't see anything.

I was alone in the woods, lost, without being able to see anything. I had no clue where I was and I was scared.

Then I heard someone calling my name but I didn't have the energy to look up. Eventually the person calling my name found me and picked me up off the ground. When I looked up at their face, I found out it didn't have one, a black hole for a mouth, eye sockets without eye balls in them, and no nose. I started to scream, and then woke up.

That's always where it ended, the faceless person picking me up, it always ended there, and every time it was just as scary as the last. I don't know what triggered that dream but I had it at l east once a month. Usually when I had it my Dad would come in and wake me up because he would hear my screaming, but this morning I woke up to see Alice standing at my door with a worried expression on her face. She looked like she was contemplating weather or not to come in and see if I was okay.

When she saw that I was looking at her she came in, with the worried expression still in place. She came over and sat down on my bed. "You okay Bella? I woke up to you screaming and to be honest I was scared half to death, thought something happened to you, but then when I came to see if you were alright you were asleep so I was guessing it was just a nightmare. Must have been a bad one though, I've never heard anyone scream that loud in my life."

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes then sat up straight. "Yeah, thanks Al, I'm fine, just a nightmare…" A nightmare that I had way to much. The first time I had it was enough for me, I never needed to experience it again, but of course it had to be the one nightmare that repeated.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about. Of course you don't have to tell me, but if you think it would help then you can." Her mouth twitched up into a small, sad smile, something I hardly ever saw on Alice, I only saw her huge, dazzling, happy one and to be honest, I liked her happy one more.

"Thanks Al, but I don't think it will…" I didn't want to be mean and just tell her flat out that there was no way in hell I was telling her about this reoccurring nightmare. It's not that I didn't want to or anything but she didn't know about what Jake did, and I wasn't planning on telling her unless absolutely necessary which I don't think it will ever be.

Al gave me a hug and then with the worried expression mixed with the sad smile she walked away and closed the door behind her. The minute she walked out of the room tears started to spill from my eyes uncontrollably. This happened every single time I had that dream, I don't know what it was about it but it always made me cry. Maybe the memory of how Jake just left me here by myself to handle the world as it came without anyone to help me. I didn't know.

After what seemed like a lifetime I got up off my bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened up my jewellery box then lifted up the top, where all my jewellery was. In the bottom part there weren't many things that were down there. My keys, a little bit of my makeup, a bookmark, and lastly, my knife in its case.

I wiped away the tears on my face then picked up the case and pulled the knife out of its case. This was also a regular after I had that dream. The emotions that the dream caused became to much each and every time I had it and cutting myself was really the only way that worked of getting rid of those emotions.

I haven't had this dream in a few months so all the scars on my wrist were getting old. They weren't fresh so I could touch them without wincing or it hurting really badly. But I was a slow healer so those scars only just stopped hurting about a month ago. So it took two months for them to completely heal, and that was a long time. I guess I'd have to stick to long sleeved shirts or wearing a lot of jewellery, well I did the jewellery thing anyways so that shouldn't be a problem.

I took a deep breath then drew the knife to my wrist and felt it cut into my skin. I looked down and saw it slicing through without a problem, then I saw the blood freely flowing down my arm. I took the knife away then focused on the pain shooting from my wrist. I put the knife down on my dresser then watched as the blood dripped from my arm onto the hardwood floor.

I totally forgot about the dream, my mother, and everything else that was wrong in my life and just watched my life bleeding through my wrist and onto the floor.

I picked up the knife then walked to the bathroom hoping I never ran into Alice. I looked down the hall then half ran to the bathroom. I opened the door then locked it behind me.

I put the knife in the sink then started to wash it. Once I was done I dried it then put it on the counter top.

I put my wrist under the tap and wiped the blood away from my arm. Once all the blood was wiped away I put a little bit of disinfectant over it then a couple band aids to cover it up. All I had to do was put either a thick bracelet, or a bunch of small ones to cover it up.

I grabbed my knife then and started brining it back to my room. When I walked into my room I saw Alice standing there holding my knife case looking down at the floor, which still had blood all over it. Shit!! Why hadn't I wiped off the floor before I left the fucking room?! Jesus Christ I was such a dumb ass!

She turned to look at me and her face was white as snow. It was as if all blood was drained from her face. "I.. Uhmm.. was uh coming in to see if you uh.. Wanted a Uhmm ride to school but you.. Never answered the door so I came in to see if you were Ok and I saw this…" Her face was still pale but her eyes were accusing.

I looked away, blushing, that's what happened when someone found something out that I didn't ant them to know. And when I'm embarrassed. She noticed the band aids on my wrist and her eyes got big. "Bella… You didn't," her voice was shaking slightly, afraid of what my answer would be.

I kept looking at the ground but my cheeks grew hotter with every passing second. I started hearing footsteps so I looked up, and saw Alice, with a single tear running down her cheek walking away. "I cant believe she did that," she murmured while closing the door behind her.

One last tear fell and I wiped it away then put my knife in its case and put it back where it was. Then I walked to the bathroom to get some wet paper towel for the blood that was on the floor.

I ran the tap and put some paper towels underneath then walked back to my room. I got down on my knees and started scrubbing the floor. It took a while to get off because it was starting to dry. God I was so stupid. I had a roommate, why didn't I think of cleaning this up first? Jesus. Well now I don't have to hide it from her because she knows. I don't have to hide it from Edward either but I was going to anyways.

Once I was done cleaning up the blood from the floor I started to get ready. I picked up the first things I saw and threw them on. A black and grey short sleeved shirt with jean shorts and two necklaces **(A/N: Picture on profile. And the hair is exactly hot I want Bella's to be so check it out!)**. Today I decided I would just wear one thick bracelet instead of a bunch. I hardly teased my hair at all and only put on a little eyeliner. Today I put in my snake bites, I usually did but for a few days I decided not to. Don't really know why though.

I wanted to be simple today so that worked. I grabbed my book bag then headed out the door. I was going to say goodbye to Alice but she was already gone so I just left. It was hot again today so I was glad I wore shorts.

On the walk to my class everyone turned to look at me, like I was some statue in a museum. News flash for yah, bitches: I'm not. I'm a fucking person walking this earth, just like you. Ass holes.

Once I got to the building I walked into my classroom to see Edward making out with some slut. Oh yeah. Schools player. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my seat next to him. He pulled away then looked at me, cleared his throat then whispered something in the sluts ear, who giggled then walked away, shaking her hips. God what was with the girls at this school. They were all whores looking for sex with whoever would take it.

I think I was one of the only people here with a personality. Alice had a personality, her own style, and way of thinking, and I liked that. But all other girls seemed like they were a bunch of air-heads who got drunk every night and fucked every guy they saw. But what can you do?

Edward looked over me, glaring, then looked away. "Whoa, what the hell's your problem this morning Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie and I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do, because you go from making out with some slut bag to sending her away and glaring at me. Yeah. You don't have a problem at all." Heavy didn't reply so I stopped talking to. God what the hell is his problem? I didn't do anything to him he was just being a bitch to be for no reason.

I wasn't in the mood for some stupid lecture about god knows what so instead I just pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle. The song that came on was "Say anything" by Marianas Trench. The lyrics pretty much suited my life perfectly.

"_That little bitch with her head held so high_

_Talking shit and I_

_Cut myself so I can feel something I_

_Know is not a lie_

_That one stings a little_

_I'm always in the middle_

_I don't expect but try me_

_And you will always find that here_

_This is where I scream from_

_Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss_

_There's a little bit of you in all this_

_You can say you only think you know, yeah_

_Hurts the same when nobody knows_

_Guess that's just how it goes_

_And I, I won't say anything at all_

_I was taking on a dollar sign, anxious,_

_Scared of what you need_

_Everybody wants a piece of you,_

_Everybody takes a piece of me"_

**(A/N: Do you see how that fits her life? Hope you do)** I continued listening to my iPod for the rest of the boring ass lecture when I heard the bell ring. I took the headphones out of my ears then put my iPod in my pocket then picked up by book bag and headed for the door. As I reached for the handle someone grabbed my shoulder so I turned around to see Edward. I turned back around and walked out the door but he grabbed my shoulder again. "What the hell do you want Edward?!"

"We still have to do that stupid project you know." He was glaring at me again. What the fuck?!

"Yeah Ok, I'll get Alice to tell me what dorm your is…" Shit. Alice was still kind of pissed at me because of earlier. Edward just nodded then walked away so I headed off towards my next class… Oh the joy.

As I was walking I saw a few flyers for a dance. It was in two weeks at 8:30. I knew if Alice forgave me by then she would have me dressed up. I sighed as I stepped into the building. Only… how many more hours of college? And then I had to go home and talk to Alice. I knew I was going to tell her why I cut myself. I don't think it would be right if I didn't. The dream wasn't the only reason and I knew that, so I was going to tell her all the reasons. Hmm… College just started to sound a little bit better…

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to my dorm. I was really nervous about telling Alice everything. When I looked into the living room Alice wasn't there like she usually was. The building her last class was in was near our dorm, while mine was pretty far away. So she always got here first.

I decided I'd see if she was in her room so I went over to her door and knocked twice. I never got an answer but I could hear someone in there so I opened the door anyways. I knew I shouldn't have but I needed to talk to her, weather I wanted to or not. "Alice?" I said lightly.

She turned around though she didn't look like she wanted too. "What?"

Here goes nothing… "I want to tell you why I did what I did." She looked surprised but motioned to her bed, telling me to sit down. We both went over and sat down. "Before I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone what you saw, and why I did it?" I already knew she wouldn't but I wanted to know for sure.

"Of course."

I started into the story about the dream that always wakes me up screaming, while Alice looked thoughtful the whole time I was telling the story.

Once I finished she asked, "Who's Jake?"

I realised I should have probably told her who Jake was first. "He was my best friend since we were little kids, and about 3 years ago he just left without warning, without goodbye, I haven't seen him since…"

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella," we hugged then I pulled away. "That's not all…"

She looked surprised again. "Ok, go ahead then."

I'd never talked about this with anyone before so it was really hard. I thought I was going to have a breakdown on spot. "Well you know about the dream, that's one reason. You know how Jake left me, that's two. So now for reason three…" I had to take a deep breath before saying this because to be honest I didn't know how the words were going to come out of my mouth. Jake was the only person that knew about this. "…When I was 9 my Mom killed herself. I don't know why or anything. That's really the reason why I went to live with my Dad. She jumped off the top of a building without warning. She never really seemed sad, she was just the same old her. So I was really surprised when I heard. I never really got over it because I felt like I should have been able to stop her." I couldn't say anything else to her because my eyes were watering and I was biting back a sob.

Alice's eyes got wide and I could tell she was a loss for words. She just hugged me again and then I finally let some tears fall.

We stayed like that for a while. Alice hugging me with tears running down my cheeks. When we finally pulled away she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I managed to give her a small smile. "It wasn't your fault." She just nodded then tired to look like nothing happened. I knew she wasn't going to linger on the subject, Alice was to bubbly to be sad for any amount of time it seemed.

"Uhmm… do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her for a bit but then nodded. She got up off the bed and grabbed my hand to pull me up too.

"Common, we're going to the theatre." We both got some shoes on then started to walk towards her Porsche. We were talking about pointless stuff, like what schools we went to, guys we kissed, worst dates, that kind of stuff, and then I saw Tanya walking towards us.

"Shit. What does she want now?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Tanya, I don't know what the Hell her problem is but she keeps on bitching at me for no real reason." She reached us then, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Bella!" She said like we were the best of friends, "How are you?" She was faking a sweet accent, acting like she actually cared.

I eyed her but said, "fine."

"That's great to hear."

"Look Tanya, stop with the stupid 'good girl' act. Everyone here knows you're a slutty bitch, so what do you want?" She narrowed her eyes at me then took one step forward.

"Just warning you yet again, stay away from Eddie."

"And I'm just telling you once again, so listen closely because I'm not planning on saying it again. He. Doesn't. Want. You. I'm not even going after him you idiot. He's the schools player, you're the schools slut. So weather or not he wants you, he's going to fuck you. You want him not me, so leave me the fuck alone. Think you can do that?"

She put her fake smile back on her face then said, "He does want me. And _that's_ why he's going to fuck me. Not because I'm the schools slut, or because he's the schools player. It's because we're perfect for each other." After she said that her hand came up and she slapped me across the face with such force I knew it was going to bruise.

"What the fuck Tanya?!?!" I screamed at her.

She sneered at me then started to walk away but I grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her back. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again you son of a bitch." I said in a threatening voice.

She cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

I faked a smile then said in the same high-pitched voice she was using earlier, "This." Then I pulled my fist back and punched her in the face. I didn't get her eye or nose, but I got her in the mouth. That works.

She opened her mouth and blood started coming out so I had to leave. I was not good with blood at all. "Bye, Tanya."

Alice was just starting us but when I started to walk she did too. "Bell, what was that about?"

"I don't know. She hasn't left me alone and I got sick of it. Plus she slapped me across the face and I'm pretty sure that my cheek is already starting to bruise."

She looked at my cheek then nodded, proving that I was right. "But what if you get suspended? I know Tanya, she will tell. She'll do anything to get someone she doesn't like in trouble. That's probably why she slapped you in the first place. She knew you'd hurt her back."

"Well if that's the case it's fine with me. I'll just tell the truth, but until that becomes an issue lets just go see a movie Ok?"

She nodded then asked, "What movie do you wanna see?"

"Uh 'Nightmare on Elm Street' just came out, do you want to see that?"

"Yeah sure, I saw the previews for it, looks good." We reached her car then so we got in and started for the nearest movie theatre.

When we got to the mall we started up the escalator to get to the theatre. On the way I saw about 10 girls wearing short skirts, low cut tank tops and 5 inch high heels. No one has personality.

When we got up to the front of the ticket line I looked in my pocked to get some money, but then realised I never brought any. "Alice I don't have any money on me."

She smiled then nodded, "I'll pay."

"Thanks. Do you need me to pay you back?"

"No that's fine…" She looked away from me, and up to the ticket sales person, "Hi, can I get two tickets for Nightmare on Elm Street please?"

The guy nodded, got the tickets then handed Alice the change. "Thank you," she smiled then we started walking away.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked as we got to the theatres food court. They had New York Fries **(A/N: BEST FRIES EVER)**, A taco place, popcorn obviously, nachos, soft pretzels, and just about anything else you could want.

"Small bite soft pretzels with caramel sauce please."

She nodded and headed towards the pretzel place but turned back around and asked me to go get some seats. I nodded and she turned back around. Ali might be there for a while. The lines were always really long. I was surprised that she would wait in that line to get me something to eat.

I went to the ticket-peeler guy, "5" He said in a dull voice. I muttered my thanks then walked into number 5 to see the commercials running. God I hate them. Such I waste of time if you ask me but anyways. I looked up and saw that a lot of the seats were filled so I went towards the back where I saw 4 open seats in a row. We only needed two obviously but I hated sitting next to fat, sweaty guys who leaned into you and took up the whole arm rest. **(A/N: Happened to me yesterday when I saw The Backup Plan. Not very fun xD)**

I climbed up the stairs and took a seat, then put my jacket in the one next to me for Alice. I watched as the "Be courteous. Take your seats. Turn off your phone. Throw out your garbage" commercial came on. Hated that. I mean, no shit that we're gonna take our seats. What else are we going to do. Stand up and stare at the floor or something? Not likely.

I saw Alice coming up the stairs then, so I gave a slight wave, telling her where I was. "'Scuse me," I faintly heard as she made her way through the row. She sat down next to me and handed me my food.

"Thanks," I smiled.

She smiled back then turned her head towards the screen as the movie started.

"That was an awesome movie." **(A/N: Haven't seen it yet so if its not… Sorry.)**

I nodded in agreement as I got in her Porsche to drive home. "Oh, and what dorm is Edward in by the way?"

She pulled out a piece of paper for me then wrote it down. "Thanks"

"No problem. But why?"

Oh shit she probably took that the wrong way. I mean, why wouldn't she? "We have to do a project together."

"Ahh. Ok then," she pulled out of the parking lot and we started to drive home…

When we got home it was 8pm so I decided I might as well go to Edwards and get started on the project we had we to do. "I'm going over to Edwards!" I called out to Ali then closed the door behind me.

I started walking towards the guys dorm when I heard someone calling, "Miss. Swan!"

When I looked back I saw Dean Brown. Is it just me or does "Dean Brown" not sound right? "Principal Brown" sounds better. But anyways. "Yes Dean Brown?"

He walked over to me and put his hand on my back, "Miss. Denali just came to me about you a little while ago and I'd like to see you in my office."

"Uhmm… Who?"

"Tanya Denali." He said like I was stupid. Oh. I didn't know her last name.

Looks like Alice was right though. Just slapped me because she knew I would hit her back. Little bitch…

"Oh, didn't know her last name. Anyways Ok then." We started walking towards his office in silence. It wasn't far away from where we were so it look less then a couple of minutes to get there.

He opened the door for me and when I walked in I saw Tanya faking tears, with her hand over her mouth. That lying little bitch.

"Take a seat Miss. Swan."

I sat down next to Tanya and looked at Dean Brown. He was looking between us with a sceptical look on his face.

"Now, Miss. Denali, what did you saw Miss. Swan did to you?"

She burst into fake tears then lied her heart out, "I was just walking to get something to eat when Bella walked up to me, told me Edward was hers, then punched me in the mouth for no reason."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen," she said. Even when she just said his name she had a dreamy expression on her face. God what's her problem? I think she actually thought they were going to get married one day.

"Now Bella, why did you do that?"

"That's not what happened. Me and Alice were heading off to go see a movie, and on the way to her car Tanya came up to me, told me Edward was hers, I said something back, then she slapped me across the face so I punched her in the mouth."

"That's not true!" she wailed.

"Look at my cheek, do you not see a bruise there?"

"I do, but that could be from anything."

"Well it's not. Tanya did it."

"Look girls, I don't know who did what first and why so I'm just going to give both detention 3 times a week for a month. Ok?"

I sighed. "Fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes you are free to go." I nodded at them then left. Well looks like I cant get any of the project done today.

I started walking towards my dorm when I saw Edward, yet again, making out with some slut bag. As I walked by I flicked the back of his head. He pulled away from the girl and turned around to look at me.

When he saw it was me he raised his eyebrows. "I'm coming by tomorrow night to start our project Ok?"

He just nodded then went back to doing what he was doing before I came. Has he ever heard of a little something called a room? I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see, and continued walking to my dorm.

* * *

**Holy shitttt!**

**Longest chapter yet. I'm so proud of myself :D It would have taken me so much longer to get this chapter up, butttt I'm sick x[**

**So anyways I really hope you liked that chapter because it was my favourite so far.**

**The cutting part may be a little bit off but w/e, fuck it.**

**Sooo yeah, Please Review, seriously want to know what you think about that one.**

**xx  
Sofia**


	7. Control

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter Seven: **_Control_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_-Evanescence, My Immortal_

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been updated in almost 2 weeks. Been grounded, internet connection was fucked up, I was out of town, and dance recital(3 nights). I think that's a pretty damn good excuse as to why I haven't been updating. Don't you?**

**EPOV**

I raised my eyebrows as I turned around to face Bella after she flicked me on the back of the head. I've been bitch slapped, punched in the face, kneed in the balls, and anything else you could think of, but I haven't been _flicked _in the back of the head. Well since after elementary school I haven't.

"I'm coming by tomorrow night to start our project Ok?" Oh. Well if that's all she wanted…

I nodded at her then went back to making out with some slut bag who's name I didn't even know. She wasn't a good kisser. At all. Way to much tongue and saliva for my liking. I pulled away in time at watch Bella walking away, her hair swinging behind her. God she had gorgeous hair. It looked healthy even though it was obvious she had died it so many times it was fucked up.

"Edward!" Someone yelled in my ear and broke me out of my trans.

"What the fuck?" I yelled back. What was her problem? I was right there, no need to break my goddamn eardrum.

I turned to look at someone who I would normally think was hot, but not when Bella was just standing next to her. Bella was gorgeous, I didn't know what it was about her but she was just amazing looking. She wore a shit load of makeup, sure. But I could tell she didn't need it all, it just went with the emo thing.

The girl I was looking at had strawberry coloured hair, light green eyes and a pout on her face. "No need to yell at me, Eddie."

Holy shit what was this girls problem? Eddie? No need to yell? Does she even realised that she just yelled load as fuck into my ear? I rolled my eyes then got up and started leaving but before I could get very far she grabbed onto my arm and pulled be back, "Where are you going Eddie?"

Jesus Christ did she _not_ get the fact that I didn't want to be around her? "Anywhere where your not," I said icily. I probably freaked her out, making out with her one second, yelling at her and leaving the next, I didn't know what got into me so I couldn't tell her either.

She let go and started to pout again, so I just rolled my eyes again and started to walk away.

What was wrong with me? Thinking about Bella like she was my soul mate, _wanting _to stop a make out session with some girl in a short skirt that showed to much leg, a tank top that showed to much cleavage, and boots that made her look like a hooker.

That wasn't my norm. Usually I'd make out with them, get a bed, get up her top and down her pants-I stopped thinking abruptly, because I just realised how wrong that was. Getting in someone's pants who's name I didn't even know and wouldn't call back (which usually gets me a slap in the face, but common, a punch would be way more impressive.)

I sighed and looked up, realising that I passed my dorm I started to turn around but then I realised I didn't have any classes tomorrow, so its not like I'd have to be up early or anything. I decided that I'd go to Bella's dorm and start the project.

I'd gotten the room number from Alice, and it was still in my pocket. Guess I'm in luck, I thought to myself as I started walking towards Bella's dorm.

Now all I have to do is hope she lets me in…

**BPOV**

I picked up my knife and started flipping the blade around in my hand. To be honest, the knife held a lot of memories. Yeah, something only an emo would say. It's not like the memories were good or anything but they were still memories.

Thinking back on them I was more then tempted to cut. There wasn't a reason not to, while there were many reasons to do it. I sighed, because I was dying for the rush that it gave me before the blade cut into my skin. I was dying for the pain of it, that way there was no way I could focus on mental pain.

What I wasn't dying for was the fact that I had to hide my wrists afterwards, and the fact that I couldn't get caught by Alice.

I peeked my head out into the small hallway and into the living room, and decided Alice was in her room.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I posed the knife on my wrist so that it wouldn't cross over the still-healing cut, then heard a light knock on the front door.

"Alice! Do you mind getting that?" I called out, hoping she would hear me.

I heard her door open and her feet lightly padding towards the door. She opened it and questioned, "Edward? What are you doing here?" She had obvious confusion colouring her voice.

What the hell was Edward doing here? Thought he would be in that girls pants by now. Huh. Maybe she decided he was a man whore who wasn't worth her time. Oh wait…She was a slut, never mind, she should _definitely _have Edward in her pants about now.

"Um, I came to see Bella actually…"

Uhmm? More then confused about now. I turned for the door, but the knife cut into my skin. Deep. I had to stop myself from screaming. I dropped the knife and rushed over to the toilet paper, wishing I was back in high school where they had the paper towels.

Here they had facecloths and shit. I couldn't ruin all them by staining them with my blood.

Toilet paper would just have to do I guess. Blood was dripping down my arm at a rapid pace and dripping onto the floor. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I took a shit load of toilet and applied pressure to my wrist.

I had to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't make any noise.

"Bella?" Alice knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" It was hard as hell **(A/N: that's what she said… to Edward ;D*cough*)** to keep the pain I was feeling out of my voice.

"Uhmm Edward is here to see you…?" Her voice sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Well tell him to go away, I don't wanna talk to him."

"Uh alright then…" her voice drifted back to the door.

"She's um busy and uh can't talk to you right now…" That must sound odd to him seeing as he knows that I'm the bathroom. Well shit.

"Alice, I heard her say 'tell him to go away, I don't wanna talk to him." Good.

"Then why are you still here, Edward?" She was wary, and sounded like she was a tad pissed.

"Because I need to talk to her," he sounded just as pissed as she did.

"Look Edward!" I called, "I'm uh busy, and I'm going to be over tomorrow for the project, I don't have classes so I can come over whenever, you can talk to me then."

"There you go Edward. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to sleep." She slammed then door and walked back to her room.

"Night Bella!" Her voice was cheery again. What the hell was that about?

"Night…" I went over to the sink once the bleeding had stopped a little bit so I could clean it up. The cut was deep and I figured I would need stitches, but I didn't want to go to a doctor because it would be hard to lie about what happened with all the other scars on my wrist.

I would also have to explain to everyone why I was in the hospital with stitches in my wrist.

While I was washing it the blood kept on coming, and the water was tinted with red. "Fuck…" I groaned. I needed stitches, or the fucked up glue that they used, something to stop this fucking bleeding.

I cleaned everything up, put the knife in its case, put it in my pocket and wrapped a towel around my wrist.

Alice was asleep so I didn't have to explain to her where I was going at this time of night. I went in my room and grabbed my wallet, I would need a cab since my Chevy gave up on me a few months ago.

I locked the door behind me and started walking off campus in search of a doctors office.

Once I was off campus and on the streets I started seeing a few taxies'. I raised my hand like I always did when I needed a taxi and one pulled over almost instantly, just like always.

I got in and closed the door behind me, "I need to get to the nearest hospital, please."

The cab driver just nodded and started driving. This was the first time I'd been off the campus and driving around in California, not including the drive to the campus.

It was a nice place, the sun was setting so it was low in the sky, and turned it orange, yellow, and red. Like fire. It was gorgeous scenery and I found myself wishing that I brought my camera. I decided that some time soon I'd come out around this time and take some pictures.

The scene was flashing behind us and soon after we were at the hospital.

"40 dollars please," The driver turned around to look at me.

"Ok, one second…"I took my wallet out of my pocket and gave the man his money. "There you go, thanks."

He didn't speak, just nodded like he seemed to always do. I got out and started walking into the ER.

I looked down at my arm and say that the towel was soaked through with blood. I pushed it against my wrist tighter then before, it hurt and I winced, but held it there.

I opened the door and walked up to the desk. "Hi, can I see a doctor as soon as possible, please?"

She looked up at me then saw the red stained white towel, "What happened?"

"I was cutting some vegetables, then someone knocked on the door so I put the knife down and started turning, but the blade fell on my wrist and its really deep so I was bleeding a lot," I think that sounded possible.

"Ok, ill get the doctor too see you soon, what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Ok, take a seat."

I nodded then went to the almost empty seats and waited.

Not long after they called my name, "Follow me please," said a young blonde.

"Ok." She led me to a room and told me the doctor would be in shortly.

A few minutes later a gorgeous young man came in. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. There was something about him that made him extremely handsome.

"Hi Ms. Swan, I'm doctor Cullen." Cullen… That's Alice, Edward and Emmett's last name. Jasper and Rosalie's was Hale. I'm pretty sure Alice said something about her dad being a doctor, and him working nearby.. Could he be their dad?

"Hi doctor Cullen… Um I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have children going to the college nearby?"

He gave me a funny look, which probably means that I'm right, he was just freaked that I knew, I probably sounded like a stalker. "Yes… Emmett, Edward and Alice… why?"

I smiled at him, "I go there with them… Alice is my roommate, and she told me about her dad being a doctor who worked nearby, and obviously you have the same last name so I was just wondering."

He smiled back and a look of realization crossed his face, "Ah, you must be the infamous Bella then."

I blushed, realising that one of them must have talked about me, "Yeah…"

"I've heard a lot about you, you seem like a nice young lady."

I didn't have a response so I just nodded.

"Now Bella, what happened to your arm?"

"I was cutting some food, and I heard someone knock on the door so I put the knife down to go answer it and as I was turning around the knife fell on my wrist and cut me."

"Ok, let me take a look…" He started taking off the towel and I pursed my lips, hoping he wouldn't ask about the other scars. He didn't, but he definitely noticed.

"Alright, I'm just going to clean that with some alcohol then I'll give you some stitches.. Or would you rather me just glue it together?"

"Ok, and would the glue be alright?" I asked.

"Of course." He started cleaning my cut and I winced a lot, it stung like fuck. When he was done he said he would go get the glue and be right back.

I nodded and waited for him to come back.

"Thank you, Carlisle," he smiled and nodded.

I walked out of the ER and went to find a cab.

One pulled over for me and I gave him the address, then we were off.

I was tired by now and wanted to go to bed so I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"40 dollars," the cad driver said in a bored voice.

I gave her the money then got out of the cab. I started walking to my dorm in the cold night. I wish I had full length pants on instead of shorts. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep my teeth from chattering.

It was a long walk and I was getting extremely cold but then I finally reached my dorm. I ran up into my room and quietly put my shoes away and went into my room.

I took off my shorts and pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top then got in bed and lid there with my eyes closed, waiting for sleep to come.

**Sorry this took so damn long, you know my excuses. I didn't like this chapter. At all. It sucked ass. Hope you enjoyed anyways.**

**Ok so this morning I had an idea for a fanfic. Hope you like the idea tell me if you do please..**

**So Jake is a werewolf. Edward is a human. Bella is 18 and pregnant. The child isn't Renesmee. Well she is, but she's not the half vampire that Jake's supposed to love. She's someone totally different. Will Jake imprint or has he already? What will this do to Bella&&Jake's friendship? Not the best summary but I think if I do the story it'll be better.**

**So tell me what you think… and review…**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	8. Pointless Flirting

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter eight: **_Pointless Flirting_

_Where's your gavel?_

_Your jury?_

_What's my offence this time?_

_Your not a judge but if your gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life._

_-Paramore, Ignorance_

**Ok, haven't been updating lately have I? I'm sorry! I can't think of anything to write, to much shit on my mind :s, plus I keep getting grounded **-.-".

I groaned as I woke up, still half asleep. I turned around and saw someone in my bed, so I wiped the sleep out of my eyes to see who it was.

Of course, it was none other then the sexy, emerald eyed, pain in the ass, Edward goddamn Cullen.

I groaned again then turned around, hoping I was still asleep and dreaming. No such luck, "You know, if you changed that groan to a moan, and had you withering underneath me, I'd be happy."

"You know, if you stopped words from coming out of your mouth, and you were rotting in hell, I'd be happy."

"Well… as long as you were moaning while withering underneath me as I was rotting in hell, I'd be happy."

"You're a pig," I spat at him, "Anyways why are you here, and hwy did you come_ in_ here?"

He gave me a crooked grin, that had me half agreeing with what he said about me underneath him moaning. I realised what I was thinking then stopped myself instantly. "I'm here to do our project, and Alice let me in."

"I mean in my bed. I already figured that Alice let you in."

He shrugged the best you can while lying on your side, "I wanted to watch you sleep," He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh, may I ask why you wanted to do that?" Curiosity evident in my voice.

"No you may not."

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Good," I pushed him out of my bed and laughed as he fell on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well that was a bit immature, don't you think?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p' then got out of bed and crouched down by him.

"Now, if your done with your pointless flirting, I'm going to get dressed. You can wait out on the sofa, I wont be too long."

As I was getting up he looked at me with a seductive smile that melted my heart. I may hate the dude, but he is drop dead sexy. I crouched back down and breathed slightly in his ear then said in a what-I-hoped-was a sexy voice, "Your gonna have to try harder then that if you wanna get in my pants, Cullen," with that I got up and pulled him up with me, then shoved him out of my room.

I got a quick shower and let my hair dry by its self. I wasn't going to do anything with it today, I wasn't bothered with teasing it or anything. To tired and to lazy.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top, then only put a little eyeliner on my eyes. It wasn't like I was going out or anything. I was starting a project with Edward, I didn't feel the need to dress up for that.

I got out of my room and went out to the living room, finding Edward watching none other then the 'Tyra Banks Show'. I held back my laugh and stood there for a minute or so before making my presence announced.

Edward looked at me, his eyes widening slightly. I started laughing seeing as I couldn't hold it back anymore, Edward just glared and changed the channel. "I was only looking at that because there was nothing on."

"Sure you were, Edward, sure you were," heavy sarcasm.

He continued glaring then turned off the TV. "Let's just start the goddamn project."

"Sure, want some coffee?"

"Uh, Ok, double, double, thanks."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen that was only separated from the living room by a counter. I heard the ding of the coffee machine thing. Whoever invented that was officially a genius in my eyes.

I got our coffee's ready then walked back out to Edward and gave it to him, "Here yah go."

He took the coffee from me and mumbled a thanks.

***An hour later**

We were sitting down on the floor in the living room with our books closed in front of us, not touched in the hour that we were sitting down here.

We were in a game of truth, telling each other what we wanted to do when we were older, stuff about ourselves in general, and basically anything the other could think to ask.

"Ok Miss _Isabella_ Swan," he wouldn't stop calling me that now that he knew I hated it. "Who was your first time?"

"Jordan Shortall when I was 15. What are you most afraid of and why?"

He waited a little while to reply before finally saying, "Turtles because when I was 5 my friends turtle bit me then peed on my hand." **(That's actually my friends biggest fear and why. I found it quite funny to be afraid of turtles xD)**

His cheeks turned slightly pink and I couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. Edward Cullen's biggest fear, a turtle. I didn't really know what I was expecting but that was definitely not it.

"If you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation where would it be?"

"Egypt. When I was young I used to watch history shows with my dad, lame I know, but I loved them. My favourites were always the ones in Egypt about some mummies in tombs, and pyramids, that kind of stuff. Ever since I've wanted to go there to see it all." I didn't expect to tell that much, but why not, I guess.

He nodded with the tips of his mouth turned up into a small smile. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I've always wanted to go there to."

I raised my eyebrows, not expecting that. I guess there was more to Edward then I expected.

I decided I would just start asking common questions now, seeing as we haven't asked many of those yet. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago, how about you?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Why'd you move here?" I questioned curiously.

"My father, Carlisle, got a job here and I decided I didn't want to be too far away from my family when I was at college so I applied for this school, and here I am… how about you?"

"Well… I guess I just… wanted to be able to start over at a new place. Get away from the shit that happened in my past and start fresh somewhere new." I was being honest because, for the most part, I was an honest person. I wasn't about to spill my heart out to him, but I might as well tell him the truth, just keep it vague.

"Bella…?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your wrists…?" He reached one hand over to my left wrist and trailed one finger slightly over the fresh scars, I winced and pulled my hand away quickly.

"Nothing… I um, dropped a knife on my wrist…" Wasn't the most convincing lie ever but he let it go and changed the subject. "What's your favourite colour?"

"It changes a lot, but today I'd have to say… yellow."

"Why yellow?" He asked.

"I dunno… I guess it's just that yellows a happy colour, its bright and just… happy." I missed being happy and carefree all the time. "What's yours?"

"Brown," he said slowly.

"Brown?"

"Sure why not. Brown can be a lovely colour sometimes." I didn't bother to question him further.

Alice walked in then and saw us sitting on the floor. "How's the project going?" She winked. I knew she saw the closed books on the floor, and was just kidding with us.

I rolled my eyes, "Great Al, can't you tell?"

"Sure thing," she muttered. "Look, I'm having a party here tonight. We have one of the biggest dorms, so it has to be here. You guys are coming right?" Before she could give either of us a chance to reply she was bouncing back to her room, taking our one second pause as a yes.

I didn't really go to parties so I supposed I would just sit in my room and do whatever until the party was over. I figured that I'd lock my door. The last thing I need is some horny bitches to come and fuck in my room.

That had happened before and when I tried to tell them to get out, they offered me a threesome and when I said no they just fucked in my room anyways.

"Well," Edward said standing up. "I think I should go, see you tonight," he winked then headed for the door.

I stood up and followed him, "Not likely."

"Don't underestimate the little pixie, she'll force you to come out and socialize."

"I don't get how but Ok, see you later maybe."

He grinned then walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Alice came out of her room and bounded over to me. "Time to decorate!"

I sighed but decided I'd help her. Not like I had anything better to do.

***4:00pm**

"Finally done. Now I have to get you ready," Alice started dragging me to her room.

"But there's still 6 hours till the party starts."

"Oh my god! Only SIX hours? We better get moving."

She must be crazy.

We walked into her room and she pulled over a chair and told me to sit. She turned me away from the mirror and got everything ready. She plugged in her hair curler and got all of her makeup out.

She started with my makeup. "Close your eyes," … And let the torture begin, I thought...

"Open your eyes!" Alice sang as she turned me towards the mirror.

I opened them and looked at the reflection starting back at me. She was beautiful. Her hair was in delicate curls around her face, not teased and straightened like I usually had it. Her makeup was light, but it made her eyes look big, and a gorgeous shade of brown. Her cheekbones looked high, and her lips looked full. She was the complete opposite of me.

Even though my hair was curled, the colours looked good because of the way Alice had done it. I didn't look emo. I looked… pretty.

Al had me in a deep blue scoop neck shirt that went mid thigh and showed the right amount of cleavage. The shirt was higher on the left and went lower down on the right, a bit above my knees, and I had black leggings on underneath.

"Wow Ali, you didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah I did, now hurry up and get out there, people will be showing up soon, I'll be out in a minute." She had her outfit on but she still had to do her hair and makeup, that wouldn't take to long.

"Oh and Bella, one more thing; your not allowed to hide away in your room all night. And if you try too, I'll drag you out by your hair. Don't believe I wont."

I nodded and left her room. I had no doubt in my mind that she _wouldn't_ do that if I tried to hide away all night, so I was left with no choice but to go out and 'have fun'.

I sat down and turned on the TV. There was nothing really on, so I settled for some pointless reality TV show that held no interest for me.

About a half hour later Alice was ready and I heard the first knock on the door.

"You get it, Bella." Alice called out. I grumbled something pointless then went to get the door.

I opened the door to see Edward, "Told you she would make you. You look good, by the way."

"Thanks, now get your ass in here, I do _not _want people passing by to see me in this."

"They will soon enough anyways, but Ok." He walked in and I shut the door behind him.

Another knock on the door a few minutes later, but this time there was a large group of people. I sighed then stepped away and let them in.

This was going to be a long night.

**Hey guys! Finally got the next chapter up. I just spent like 2 hours writing this. I know its not long, or good, but I couldn't think straight and kept getting caught off guard.**

**And NO Bella and Edward are NOT head over heals for each other of whatever, but Edward was being a little flirt. Also I decided they had to talk and get decently close sometime, right?**

**If you have any questions, email me, pm me, or comment, cause I'll reply to those too. I will try and reply to every comment seeing as there are not many, and I need to show you SOMEHOW how much your reviews mean to me!**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	9. I've Never, Running, And A Better Life

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter nine: **_I've never, running and a better life_

_Slow down girl your not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more, you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything I promise I can be what you need_

_-Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade_

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU FINSH READING PLEASE! (Sorry its long.)**

**Bella POV (Next Morning)**

I poured myself a glass of water and grabbed a few slices of bread. This always helped my hangovers. I went over to the fridge and got out some peanut butter, put it on the counter then got a butter knife from the drawer and started smearing the peanut butter all over the two slices of bread.

I walked over to the couch and sat down with my bread and water.

Let's just say that my plan to stay in my room all night and read didn't go as planned. I got a _little_ tipsy when Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I had a nice little game of 'I've Never'…

You know, that game that someone will say "I've never…" then finish the sentence with something they've never done. If you have done it, you take a shot or a sip of beer, whatever you've got, (we used straight vodka), and if you haven't, you don't.

Let's just say I had a little more to drink then everyone else. I was pretty close with Emmett though…

_Flashback_

_Everyone but Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie had gone back to their dorms and we were all just sitting on the couch talking._

"_Oh! Guys, lets play 'I've Never', pleaseee?" Alice begged._

_Oh fuck no, please tell me I'm not the only one against this. I'm not going to say no to Ali after everything she's done for me, so please let someone say no…_

"_Sure," Em, Rose, Edward and Jazz agreed simultaneously. Shit._

"_How bout you Bella?" Em asked, "You up for the challenge?"_

_Oh now I _have_ to. I'm not gonna back down. "Yeah, sure…"_

"_Yay!" Alice squealed._

_She started getting out the shot glasses and drabbed two bottles of vodka. She put a shot glass in front of us all and filled them with vodka. "Jasper you go first," Alice said._

"_Ok… I've never been with two people at the same time."_

_Damn him. I grabbed the shot glass, along with Alice, Emmett and Edward and we all took a shot. It burned my throat at first but then I was Ok._

_No one wanted to elaborate so we just left it._

_We filled our shot glasses back up then looked at Edward, he was next. "I've never… Used food during sex."_

_Only Rose, Emmett and I took a shot, and everyone looked at us._

_Rose shrugged, "I used whip cream with Emmett once."_

"_Bella, your turn."_

_I sighed then started listing things off, "Cherries, ice cream, whip cream, strawberries, peanut butter, candy, and more I think, I just can't remember."_

_Everyone just looked at me which caused me to blush slightly. It was my turn so I tried to think of something that would make people feel awkward. "I've never… tried to fuck an animal." If anyone drank for this, it would be Emmett without a doubt. __**(I don't think it's possible to fuck your dog but umm.. It's a fiction. But your pleased to try it if your sick enough to wanna do that…)**_

_Sure enough, Emmett picked up the shot glass and drank… alone. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at him._

"_My dog was a girl, I was horny and drunk. 'Nuff said." Ok. Ew._

_Rosalie just looked at him, speechless. Eventually she just smacked him on the side of the head. Can't say I didn't see that one coming. "Ew," I saw her wrinkle her nose slightly but then let it go._

"_I've never fucked someone of the same sex," Rose said._

_Once again, I picked up my shot glass and drank, but so did Alice._

"_I was drunk at a bar one night," Alice explained._

"_I was curious I guess," I sighed._

_I heard one of the guys, probably Emmett, mutter "Damn that's hot." I just rolled my eyes and waited for Alice to say something, she was last, though I had a feeling we would all be saying 'I've never…' more then once._

"_I've never… met anyone famous."_

_We all picked up our shots and drank, causing Alice to pout slightly. I think she's wanted to meet famous people, so she's jealous that we have._

"_I met Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park." I was at their concert once and I got to meet him._

"_I met the lead singer of Evanescence," Rose stated._

"_I met Brad Pitt," said Emmett. I looked over at him and he just shrugged. For a guy in his 40's, the dudes sexy. Still doesn't compare to Edward though…_

"_I met Brad Pitt with Emmett one time." Jasper and Emmett looked at each other then grinned. I decided I didn't want to know._

"_I'VE NEVER FUCKED A TEACHER!" Emmett boomed then took a shot anyways. I think the vodka's getting to him._

_Ok, has there been _one _time that I haven't had to drink? Me and Rose picked up our glasses and gulped them back._

"_I needed to pass my exams and the teacher was a pervert so I knew if I gave him a quickie he would give me an A. He did," I explained._

_Rose nodded then said it was the same thing that happened to her._

_End Of Flashback._

I couldn't remember anymore because the memory got hazy, I drank to much so it hurt my head to try and remember anything else. I finished eating so I brought my dishes over to the sink and washed them before putting them back in the cupboard.

I was feeling a little bit better now. I took a pain reliever so my headache wasn't as bad.

I heard Alice groan as she came out of her room, she ended up drinking a lot too, not as much as me of course but she was still drunk off her ass just like everyone else.

I smirked at her, "Morning sunshine."

She just grunted in response and headed for the couch. Once she lid down I asked if she wanted anything to eat. She nodded then rested her head against the side of the couch.

I made her some bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice and got her some pain killers. Once it was all done I went over to her and laid it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Bells," Alice said while sitting up.

"No problem," I replied before going over and joining her.

She turned the TV on and started watching some mindless sitcom, with the volume on low of course.

After about ten minutes of this I got sick of it and told Alice I was going to go take a walk.

She nodded then lid down and closed her eyes.

I put on my Nikes and grabbed my key and iPod. I was still in my loose, grey, sweatpants and tight blue tank top but I didn't really care. I'd brushed my hair and teeth so I was Ok, and I looked decent without a lot of makeup on so I didn't put any on, to much of a headache to be bothered at the time.

I walked down into the lounge because I was going to go through that exit when I ran into Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella!" He said.

"Hi, Mike…" I didn't particularly like Mike. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he was just the over helpful, preppy type that talks way to much. Not my kind of guy at all.

"How are you?" He spoke again in his decently high voice. I don't that that guy had hit puberty yet which is pretty sad seeing as he is 18.

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm Ok… Um, I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out somewhere on Saturday…? Like on a date…?" He was squirming around a little bit and I had to control myself so I wouldn't just smirk and say 'In your dreams' and walk away.

"I'm actually busy, but thanks for the offer," I let him down nicely.

He looked a little disappointed but quickly regained himself, "Ok that's fine. Maybe another time then."

"Maybe." Oh definitely not. I smiled at him and went out the door.

I started walking, taking in the fresh air but was soon overcome with the urge to run. I pulled out my iPod, put it on shuffle and started running.

The song _Knives and Pens_ by _Black Veil Brides _came on. I love this band, they had good lyrics and good music, plus, the lead singer, Andy Six, is beautiful with a sexy body. I never listened to hard for the lyrics in this one song but I decided I would. I turned the music up loud and listened.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight._

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,_

_But stay right here we can change our plight._

_We're storming through this despite what's right._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah…_

_With knives and pens we make our plight._

_Lay your head down the ends in sight._

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right._

_Everyday it's still the same dull knife,_

_Stab it through and justify your pride._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah…_

_With knives and pens we make our plight._

_Woah…_

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best… Turn out the light,_

_Turn out the light._

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah…_

_With knives and pens we make our plight._

_Woah…_

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried our best… Turn out the light,_

_Turn out the light._

There weren't many lyrics in the song, but it was over 4 minutes long.

It was a good song, and I could relate to some of it. As the next song came on I kept on running, fast. Sometimes when things got to much for me I'd run, as fast as I could go. I gained speed over the years and I was a really fast runner now. I still ran sometimes when I needed to get my mind of things. Well that, and cut.

Just then I decided that I didn't want to cut myself anymore. I'd run instead. If I could stick to this I'd be surprised with myself, but in a good way. It was time to let the past go. I liked my look so I'd keep that. But I wanted to change, not completely, but I'd make some changes. Bit by bit. I was going to have a better life.

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in like forever. But that's only because I don't think I got one single review on the last chapter, and I must say, it hurt my feelings a lot. So I'm not going to be a huge bitch here, but from now on, I'm not updating until I get at least three reviews? Common, I know you guys can do it!**

**This story has 1,369 views, WOW. Thank you guys so much! But it only has 22 reviews. But I still can't believe so many people are reading, so thank you everyone.**

**Here's a shout out to everyone who's reviewed so far: **

**Blueking141, Hatty101, Blue Eyed Hawk, nolongerherewithus, TWILIGHTOBSESSEDVAMPIREGIRL, georgina cullen, earth-fairy2006, OmTrOcKiT1o1, JacobLuver, **_**And a special shout out to my first three reviewers ever, **_**Heartless Assassin, Irish Erin 15**_**, and to my most special reviewer ever, MY VERY FIRST, **_**The One And Only Sullen Cullen. Your awesome, but if you don't start reviewing again, I'm gonna CRY!**

**So thanks again to all you guys, and please review, because I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS. Seeing as I have 1,369 views I don't think that's too much to ask.**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	10. I'm gonna go shave my legs

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter ten****:** _I'm gonna go shave my legs…_

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favourite colours green, he loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,_

_His sisters beautiful, he had his fathers eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I loved him…_

_I'd lie._

_-I'd lie, Taylor Swift._

**Those lyrics remind me of Edward so I put that in here. Anyways. Rawr! Enjoy the chapter!**

**EPOV *Two months later***

Over the last two months, me and Bella had became really close, and I was slowly but surely falling for her. Her colourful hair, big brown eyes, beautiful smile, she was perfect in every way, personality included. After me and Bella got closer, she started trusting me and I loved it, knowing that she trusted me was a huge thing because she hadn't gotten close enough to people to tell them things. Well besides Jacob. I didn't know him but I hated him for doing all this to Bella. She deserved better then that.

She told me about her mother and how she committed suicide. I told her that I knew what she was going through, because I did, my mother died of cancer when I was 7 and my father killed himself soon after, he left a note saying that he couldn't live in a world where my mother wasn't alive so I was put up for adoption. It's not something you ever get over.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I guessed it was Bella but I didn't know for sure. I got up off the couch and went over to open the door to be greeted by my pixie sister, Alice.

She walked in past me without a word and sat down on my couch.

"Well good afternoon to you to, Alice," I said sarcastically.

She looked at me sharply and had me wondering what I did that was making her act like this with me. She never acted like this with anyone, let alone me. We were always the siblings that got along and always stood up for each other.

"Look, Bella wont admit it to me yet, so therefore I'm not really supposed to be telling you, but I know that she's starting to have feelings for you, so don't you dare even think about hurting her in any way or going around being your regular player self. Bella is my best friend and an amazing person, so she deserves someone that will always put her first and will never let anything hurt her. I know your not a bad person but you're a player and I just don't want her to get hurt in any way."

My eyes widened at her words and my heart started pounding. I was ecstatic at her words. Bella. Bella… strong, unique, amazing Bella had feelings for me. Edward Cullen. The player. The schools biggest jerk. Someone as great as Bella deserves much better. I wasn't even sure it was possible for someone like her to fall for someone like me so I wasn't sure if I believed it.

"Alice, how the fuck did you come up with that if she hasn't told you?" I didn't mean to be rude about it but if she didn't know for sure why was she telling me? Plus she said, "So I'm not supposed to be telling you." Why did she tell me if she _knew_ she shouldn't?

"I'm a girl, and you know how good I am with this stuff. In fact I also know that your falling for her too," She said with a grin on her face.

I stared at her in shock, waiting for her words to sink in. There was no way she could know that, we were just good friends, that's what we acted like. Wasn't it?

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Edward I've known you since we were little, I know when you like a girl. And by the way you look at Bella, I can tell that you really like her. If you saw the way you looked at her you'd think you two were in love and married or something."

"Is it really that obvious or are you just really observant?"

She pretended to think about it for a second then tilted her head to the side and said, "Both."

I grinned at her but didn't really know what to say.

Eventually the silence got awkward so I asked, "Should I tell her that I like her… or what?" I'd never really had this problem before because I never got attached to any girls at all. I'd fuck them, have a few hot make out sessions then drop them in maybe a week or so if they were lucky.

It hadn't been like that lately though. I was always with Bella or someone else so I wasn't always with a new girl. Bella was more important then them by a long shot and I didn't want to ruin anything by going from girl to girl. Plus I no longer wanted to be like that.

"Not yet. First she needs to admit to me that she likes you. And once she does, don't just come out in a random time and be like, "Hey Bella, well I know you like me and I feel the need to tell you that I like you too." No. That will not do. No, wait! Don't tell her until you love her and she loves you. Much more romantic. Or you can just say something romantic, ask her out, tell her that you really like her, _then, _sometime after you are her boyfriend you tell her. Yup I think I like that idea the most. So don't screw it up," She narrowed her eyes in a half threatening way, almost daring me to fuck things up, _just_ to see what will happen.

I rolled my eyes at her and hauled her off of my couch and led her to the door, "Thanks for the advice Alice, but I uh have to um… Shave my legs, bye!" I closed the door and could hear Alice's laugher down the hallway.

I wasn't actually going to shave my legs, it was just the only thing I could think of to say. Of course I couldn't just say 'shave' though, it just _had_ to be 'shave my legs.'

Fuck my life.

**BPOV**

I heard the door open and looked over to see Alice coming in, red faced and laughing.

I shot her a questioning look which only made her laugh harder. When she finally caught her breath she managed to get out a question, "Bella are you going over to Edwards?"

"Um yeah I was planning on it. Why?" I had grown to really like Edward over the last couple of months. He always stood up for me and always knew exactly what to say and how to make me laugh. I was even starting to develop a little crush on him. Ok well maybe a big one. But I didn't plan on telling him that.

"Because unless you want to," she started up another giggling fit that lasted a minute or so. "Because unless you want to walk in on him shaving his legs, I suggest you wait a little bit."

I just looked at her, speechless.

"I'm going to go now…" I said while backing towards the door, as she fell to the floor. Laughing. Like a maniac.

"… Bye."

**I cut this SHORT. I had more written but it all disappeared and I was upset but I wanted to update and I knew I wouldn't be able to write more, cause I'm not in the mood.**

**But I'm back from Ontario and updates will be more often.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	11. Away for a Little While

_**Hey guys. Sorry for this authors note but it's damn right important.**_

_**I'm taking a little break from fan fiction. Sorry guys! I hate this too, but I'm only doing it for you guys. I'm going to write ahead a few chapters of my stories so that they will be updated more then they are now. Sorry again.**_

_**I really don't like having to write this D:**_

_***Sigh***_

_**For the last time in maybe two months,**_

_**Xx**_

_**Sofia**_

_**PS: If I don't come back before school starts for everybody, have fun on your first day! And for those going to junior high/ middle school: Good luck… :s**_

_**For those going to high school: Have the time of your life!**_

_**For those going to a new school: Maybe you'll be like Bella!**_

_**For those not switching school's, just going ahead a grade: Sucks. Just another year of school :L.**_

_**And this will be taken down once I'm back :D **_


End file.
